Last Thursday, Omar walked to a school supply store at night and decided to buy a pencil for $2.98. Omar handed the salesperson $2.99 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Omar received. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ Omar received $0.01 in change.